Man in the Shower Second Story: The Runaway Bride
by ILoveOreoAndCheese
Summary: FEM YUKI. Yukimura's father wanted her to marry his business associate. It was imprinted on her mind that the man must be old as her father, and thus, she ran away. She seek help to her friend & ended up working as a maid by none other than Atobe Keigo.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Forgive me for breaking Alpha Pair, but I really want to write an AtobexFemYukimura fic for my birthday.

Jusst this once! A birthday gift for myself. :P

[Kinda pissed off. I can't properly celebrate my birthday for it rained from morning till night today and spoiled all the fun. :( And thus, better write a fanfic rather than staying idle.]

**Summary:**

Yukimura Seiichi's father wanted her to marry one of his business associate. It was imprinted on her mind that the man must be as old as her father, and thus, she ran away. She seek help for her friend and ended up working as a maid by none other than the narcissistic Atobe Keigo.

Warning: AU. Fem!Yuki/Fem!Fuji. AtobexFemYuki, slight Perfect Pair.

Second Installment of Man in the Shower First Story: Tezuka and Fuji

-The story was situated after Tezuka and Fuji got together.

* * *

><p><strong>Man in the Shower Second Story: The Runaway Bride<strong>

**Chapter 1**

Yukimura Seiichi was on her way to Tokyo. Just earlier, she got into a fight with her Dad. Well who wouldn't? He wanted her to marry his business partner that she even hadn't met. And what pissed her off was that, her Dad wanted her to marry him as soon as possible. How could she? She didn't even know him. She didn't want her life to get ruined. She just got home from Italy, after graduating from college. She took fine arts as her course.

She remembered the conversation she had with her Dad earlier. She was surprised that her Dad had called her into his office. If that was it, it meant that something was urgent. But she didn't know that the urgent thing that he would tell her was a freaking marriage proposal.

"_Seichi, sorry for calling you but I have an urgent matter to tell you." Her Dad started._

"_It's okay Dad. What is it by the way?" _

_Her Dad looked at her straight into her light purple eyes, his face was serious. He cleared his throat before he spoke. "Seiichi, my daughter, I want you to marry one of my business associates." Their business was one of the big advertising companies around Japan. They had several branches around the country but their main company was in Kanagawa._

_Her shoulders fell and her mouth slightly parted, she didn't know how to react. It was too sudden._

"_I-It's too sudden." She finally muttered._

"_I know. But I really want this man to be your husband, I trust him."_

"_And you don't trust me enough to find one." She talked back. True, when she was in high school, she had a boyfriend named Sanada Genichirou but because of her decision to study at Italy, they broke up. But she loved him so much. It's just that her initial priority was her education that time that was why they both decided to break up._

"_It's not that. This man will go here at our house next week, to meet you."_

"_No, Dad. I'm too young to get married and I just graduated." She resisted firmly._

"_No, Seiichi, you will do what I say. Everything is set already."_

"_No, Dad. I won't let you! That's not fair, deciding my own life."_

"_I can't back out now, I already said yes to him."_

"_Why are you so eager for me to wed him?"_

"_Because I've known him for so long."_

"_I bet, he must be as old as you Dad, if you know him for so long."_

"_Seiichi! Watch your word."_

"_Sorry, Dad, but I won't do it. Please excuse me." With that, she left her father's office and she was stomping back home. _

For the next few days after their conversation, she had been thinking hard. She really didn't want to get married yet and she was still in love with Sanada. She wanted to fix things with him. She was still holding unto her feelings for him.

And after doing a lot of thinking, she decided to get away from her house, since her Dad was pressuring her into marrying his business associates. She really bet that her Dad's business associate was as old as him, for he said that he had known him for so long. Goodness! She didn't want to have a husband that can almost pass for her father. Just thinking of their first night of wedding was enough to make her hairs stoop up.

_Eek! It's disgusting! Having sex with an old man. _She muttered to her thoughts.

And thus, the night before her "future husband" would go to their house for their meeting, she decided to run away from home that was why now, she was on her way to Tokyo.

She had enough cash on her wallet but she still brought her cards just in case she would run short of money. She didn't have any exact location to where she would go but she could manage, she hoped.

* * *

><p>-X-<p>

Yukimura threw her body on the soft bed. It had been a week since she went to Tokyo. She stayed on a hotel and now, she was running out of money. And to make matters worse, her Dad cut all her cards for her not to withdraw any money.

_Hah! If that's his way of making me go home, then, he's mistaken. _

While she was in Tokyo, she did nothing but went to different art exhibits to make her forget what was bugging her recently.

She needed to work in order to survive, but how? She left all the things needed to apply for a company. But then an idea struck her. She had a friend in Tokyo that she met on one of the art exhibits when they were still in middle school. She remembered that they still contact each other from time to time and they still remained as good friends. She reached for her phone and scan through her phonebook until her eyes caught a particular name.

Riiing..Riiiing…

"Moshi moshi." A soft voice answered the other line.

"Fuji? May I speak to Fuji please?" She asked, unsure.

"Hai, this is Fuji, may I know who this is?"

"Fuji! It's me Yukimura."

"Yukimura! Long time no see. How are you?"

"I'm fine. And you?"

"Still the same."

"By the way Fuji, I'm here now in Tokyo. Can we meet?"

"Really? That's nice. Sure."

"You free today?"

"Hn, let's see." Yukimura waited until Fuji spoke again on the other line. "Yes, I'm free."

"Good! So let's meet at the usual café at 3?"

"Yes, let's do that."

"Okay. See you later, Fuji."

"Aa. Bye."

Click.

As soon as their conversation had ended, she quickly got on her feet and went to the bathroom to take a cold bath.

* * *

><p>-X-<p>

Yukimura was waiting for Fuji at the café. She was fifteen minutes earlier. Maybe, she was excited to see her friend again. She hadn't seen her for a while, after all. She ordered a caramel macchiato while waiting for Fuji. Five minutes before three, she caught sight of a certain honey browned hair girl and she was surprised to see that she wasn't alone. She was holding hands with a bespectacled guy whom she couldn't deny that was certainly good looking. She waved to Fuji as she saw her and quickly dashed to where she was sitting.

"Yuki-chan! Long time no see, I miss you." Fuji said as she pulled her into a bear hug.

"Me too, Fuji-chan." She said equally. "And this man is?" She turned to the bespectacled guy beside Fuji.

"Oh, sorry. This is Tezuka Kunimitsu, my boyfriend." She introduced her boyfriend happily.

"Mitsu, this is Yukimura Seiichi, the one I am telling you about who is great at painting."

She blushed at her comment. "Mou, Fuji-chan, I'm not that great, you know. Hi, nice to meet you, Tezuka-kun."

"Hn. Nice to meet you too, Yukimura-san."

"So, your boyfriend will be joining us?" She turned to Fuji.

"No, he just dropped me. He has works to do."

"I see." Just by then, Tezuka's phone rang. He excused himself for a while as he answered his phone.

"Ne, Fuji! I didn't know you already have a boyfriend!" She exclaimed.

"Maa. Long story, I tell you, before we finally got together."

"Hn. But your perfect with each other." She teased.

"You think so too?" Fuji asked coyly.

"You bet, I am." With that, the girls burst out laughing.

Tezuka went back after his conversation had finish and turned to his girlfriend. "Syuu, I'll go ahead now, my father wants me home to discuss something."

"Okay. Thanks for the ride." Fuji said as he kissed Tezuka on the lips making her blush at her friend's action.

"Syuu, not here." Tezuka resisted as she pulled Fuji away.

"Tch. No fun."

"I'll go ahead." He kissed Fuji's cheek before he turned to her."Yukimura-san, nice meeting you. I'll go now."

"Hai. Nice meeting you too. Take care on your way." Tezuka nodded before he finally left.

As the two girls sat, they chattered for a while before Yukimura opened up her issue why she was in Tokyo. Fuji just listened to her.

"So that was it all about."

"Yes, can you help me find a work?"

"Hn. I remember that my best friend, Kei-chan, is looking for a cook and a maid. But I think that work doesn't suit you at all."

"I don't care, Fuji. I just want a work ASAP (as soon as possible) or else, I'll die of hunger."

"All right, I'll talk to Kei-chan if he still hasn't found one yet but let me warn you, Atobe Keigo has an attitude, but if it's you, I think you could handle him."

"What kind of attitude?"

"You'll know when we'll meet him. So where are you staying for tonight?"

"At the hotel."

"Check out now, Yuki-chan. You should have just called me; I can let you stay at our house."

"Can I, Fuji?"

"Of course. You're my friend, you know."

"Thank you, Fuji."

"Always welcome. Saa, I'll accompany you to get your things at the hotel."

She smiled as they both got up on their seat. Somehow, she felt lucky that Fuji had become her friend. Her problem was almost solved. She just wished that that Atobe guy still hadn't found a maid yet.

TBC...

* * *

><p>AN: Currently working on the second chapter.

Please give me your thoughts about this. :]

Review please!

I know, I have too many stories but I'll assure you, I'll finish them all one step at the time. :P

Ja.

-cayleyjanssen who just turned 19 ;]


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm loving this story more and more. XD

Hope you'll love this too! :)

Warning: This is an AtobexFemYuki fic. If you don't like it, then don't read. Simple as that. :)

NOTE: AU. FEMALE YUKIMURA/FEMALE FUJI

* * *

><p><strong>Man in the Shower Second Story: The Runaway Bride<strong>

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Yukimura was having a nice bath at Fuji's bathroom. They just had eaten their dinner and Fuji let her use the bathroom first.<p>

She turned off the shower and reached the towel. While drying herself with the towel, she relieved all the things that had happened to her this past week. Well, she had been forced into a marriage with an old man that could almost pass as her father and she hadn't even met him. She ran away from home. Her credit cards were all cut by her father. She ran out of money. But good thing, she had a friend here in Tokyo that she could run to.

She dressed in her pajamas and went outside, only to find Fuji talking on the phone. She waited until she was finished before she spoke.

"Was it Tezuka-kun?"

"Yes. I told him that I'll go to Keigo's house tomorrow."

"Must be hard for you to have a boyfriend to tell your every action."

"Hn. At first yes, but you know, with Kunimitsu, I find everything easy; he's not strict with me. He had just some communication problems, though, but I love the way he is." Fuji said dreamily.

"I've never seen you in such state before. You seem like a teenager having a first crush."

"Saa, then I would like to go back to middle school."

"Hn. By the way, have you contacted your friend?"

"Keigo? Yes. He said okay. I'll bring you to his house tomorrow."

"Really? Thank you, Fuji! I'll definitely treat you when I get my first paycheck."

"It's nothing." Fuji smiled as she got her towel and went to the bathroom, just as before she fully entered the bathroom, she spoke, "Yuki-chan, if you're tired, you could sleep first on the bed. I'll just use the futon."

"No, Fuji, I'll just sleep on the futon. It's too much but thanks anyway."

She smiled and nodded before she finally went inside. Fuji knew her very well. She couldn't be forced to do things that were against her will.

She went to the window sill where there were a lot of cactuses that were lined neatly and gazed up on the sky. She missed her parents and her little sister, but she wouldn't come home, not until her Dad would take away what he said.

She suddenly felt sleepy. She went to the futon beside the bed and slipped herself into the closet and went to dreamland.

* * *

><p>-X-<p>

_Next Morning_

Atobe woke up with a stinging pain on his head. He sat up as he was palming his head. He remembered that last night, he went drinking with his Hyoutei friends since Oshitari just went back from US, after studying there. He glanced at the alarm clock and found out that it was already seven in the morning and he still had to go to their company at eight. At the young age of 25, he already became the CEO of the Atobe Directorate. Quite challenging, if he must say.

He got up on his feet and went to the bathroom. After he was finished taking a bath, he went to his big walk-in closet and chose cream colored signature long sleeve polo, a purple necktie, a black coat and black pants. Just as he was dressing, he heard his cellphone rang.

He looked over the caller and smiled as he saw the name of her childhood friend and best friend, Fuji Syuumiko.

"Syuu-chan, good morning!" He greeted enthusiastically. He missed his best friend. Ever since Syuumiko and her boyfriend, Tezuka, got together, they barely had time for each other.

"Heh, being so energetic early morning, aren't we, Kei-chan?" She teased.

"Hn, ore-sama thought you already forgot me, being with Tezuka and all, ahn?"

"Of course not! I miss you, you know it."

"Hn."

"By the way, I'll bring my friend at your house now."

"Who's friend?"

"The one I told you yesterday. The one applying for your personal maid and cook."

"Yesterday? Ore-sama doesn't remember any."

"Mou, it's because you're out with your friends last night that's why you were not paying attention to what I was saying." She whined. He could imagine that his little friend was pouting cutely over the phone. How he missed her. But things weren't the same as before. He tried to recall their conversation yesterday. Then he remembered that she called her yesterday, informing him about her friend that was willing to be his personal maid. Since it's Syuumiko who was asking him a favor, then he got no objection to that. He just wished that his new personal maid wouldn't fall in love with him and seduce him like the cases before ever since his personal butler, Michael-san retired due to old age.

"All right. Sorry. But, ore-sama has somewhere to go, so just bring her here and ask Akira to give her some instructions." Akira was the head of the maids.

"Maa. You seem busy. I'm planning to spend time with you today since we haven't seen each other for quite some time now."

"Gomen, Syuu-chan, but this is really important. Promise, ore-sama will make it up to you next time."

"Then let's eat wasabi sushi." She said eagerly.

His faced turned blue but with her, he'll do everything. "Hai, hai. But don't make ore-sama eat too much just like before."

"Saa, let's see." She said playfully. They talked over a few things before he finally bid her goodbye.

"Ja, ore-sama will hang up now, ore-sama is still needed to his office."

"Okay, Kei-chan. Bye."

Click.

He threw his phone on his bed and proceeded with dressing himself. He would have his business trip for three days and thus, the maid that Syuumiko recommended would be meeting his handsome face when he get back.

He sighed before he got out of his room. Since he took over their company, he hadn't had time for himself at all.

* * *

><p>-X-<p>

Yukimura and Fuji were on their way to the Atobe's mansion. As they stepped into the gates, Yukimura 'wowed' the appearance of the mansion. It was perfectly carved, like the houses that you would usually see from the royals in England. Though their house was modeled like of a western house and was quite spacious, it was nothing compared to this mansion. And not to mention, she saw the garden full of flowers as they were walking. She always had this passion for flowers, that's why in the backyard of their house; she had her own garden there.

As they reached the entrance, they were welcomed by a middle-aged woman, wearing a maid's outfit.

"Fuji-san, good morning! I haven't seen you for a while." The old lady greeted Fuji warmly but politely.

"Akira-san, please, cut the –san part. Saa, I miss hanging out here."

"You should come here more often, Fuji-san."

"Hn. Ah, by the way, Akira-san, this is Yukimura Seiichi, my friend that will be Kei-chan's personal maid."

Akira-san looked at her from head to foot, as if seeing everything through her.

"Are you sure that she is really a maid?" Akira-san questioned Fuji.

"Hai."

"She doesn't look like it. Anyway, young lady, do you have any experience doing some household chores?"

She raised her brows. She knew she looked frail and delicate but never underestimate her ability when it came to household chores. And she didn't like people getting that impression on her. It's pissing her off.

"Excuse me, Ma'am. I may seem to look fragile but I can assure you, I can carry with my work 24/7."

Fuji looked at her, quite surprised by her action to the point of her, opening her eyes, revealing oceanic blue orbs. But then she smiled afterwards.

"Please trust me on this, Akira-san, Yuki-chan is really good when it comes to household chores and you could also ask her for advice about gardening." Fuji defended her.

"Since Fuji-san highly recommended you and also, Keigo-bochama had instructed us to take you in, then all I could say is, please do your best." Akira-san said strictly to her.

"Hai..ano.."

"Just call me Akira-san just like all the maids here."

"Hai, Akira-san."

"Then, I'll tour you around the mansion and at the same time, give you the daily routines of Keigo-bochama. Remember, you have to adjust your time to his."

Yukimura was having second thoughts accepting this work now, but for the sake of her stomach, she'll carry on.

"H-hai."

"Are you coming with us, Fuji-san?" Akira-san turned to Fuji and she just nodded.

As soon as they entered the mansion, Akira-san led them to the servant's quarter for a change of clothes. Since she didn't wear a maid uniform all her life, she found how it was too complicated to wear it and thus, she seeks help with Fuji who laughed at her reaction. As soon as she was finished dressing, she looked herself at the mirror and it turned out that the maid uniform unbelievably suited her. And she noticed that her uniform was different from the others – hers was an off shoulder and the skirt reached only above her knee and it has too much lace on it! For goodness' sake!

"Ano..May I ask? Why is my uniform like this?"

"That's the uniform that Keigo-bochama requested for his personal maid." Akira-san answered flatly.

_Spoiled brat and a pervert! _Her thoughts voiced out.

She heard Fuji giggled and she shot her a sharp look, making her stop from her giggling.

As Akira-san was showing her around the mansion with Fuji, she gave her a few, well, if you could call it few, things that she should remember.

First, wake the bochama at seven in the morning. But before waking him up, make sure that his bath and clothes were already prepared before waking him up.

Second, prepare his breakfast. He was really particular with the cooking so make sure to pull it out well.

Third, carry his things when he would go downstairs.

Fourth, always do what he would say.

Fifth, before he got home, prepare his bath tub and put a wine beside it. After that, prepare his dinner.

Sixth, welcome him home with a smile.

Seventh, never anger him if you want to keep your work.

And eighth, never fall in love with him.

She smirked at the eighth rule. Fall in love? Like hell it would happen. She hadn't met him but she was sure as hell that she's not his type. Her type was that like of Sanada, always calm and collected, humble and polite.

True, she couldn't deny the fact that his master was handsome. She saw a portrait of him in the living room and she would admit that he had the looks to make girls go crazy over him.

After some more reminders, Fuji finally bid them goodbye, leaving her in the mansion. She thanked and hugged her. She owed her a lot. Her family welcomed her into their home.

"I'll visit you, Yuki-chan, promise."

"Thank you, Fuji. I'll be expecting you, then."

She waved her goodbye. She waited outside until her friend is out of sight and went inside the mansion. For the next days of her life, she would spend it here. How ironic life could be. A painter turned into a maid. She sighed. Just what is exactly going to happen to her life now?

TBC…

* * *

><p>AN: How was it?

Gyaaah! I really found these two interesting.

And I thought an interesting love story would do. XDDD

Please review.

Ja.

-cayleyjanssen

THANK YOU FOR GREETING ME! *sobs* I'm sooo happy! :)


End file.
